


Defend Me From My Friends

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With friends like these...well, maybe it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend Me From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> This was originally a part of my main fic but it didn't fit properly once I wrote the rest. No reason to waste it, though :)

"What do you think you're doing?" Fran asked, running up the steps to the loft.

"Ah..." RJ paused, balanced on one leg, pivoting slowly until he faced her. "Training."

"Shouldn't you be resting? You've spent the last few nights in your wolf form, roaming the streets. I know it was hard on you, losing control like that."

Lowering his leg, he frowned. "But I--"

"Lily!" she hollered down the steps.

"Fran, you don't need--"

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as she bounded up the steps very much like her cheetah spirit and equally as dangerous.

Sighing, RJ repeated himself, feeling a bit less certain than he had been. "Training?"

"Most certainly not." Hands on her hips, Lily stood next to Fran. "You need to rest."

"I feel fi--"

"You need rest!" Lily said.

"You need chicken soup!" Fran said.

"Are you planning to tuck me in?" he asked, scowling at them.

"You wish," Lily said with a snort. Fran just glared, looking approximately as fierce as a small kitten, but obviously annoyed at him nonetheless.

RJ sighed. "I don't actually have a choice, do I?"

"No," Fran said, crossing her arms. "If you don't take care of yourself, who's going to teach the Rangers how to defeat Dai Shi?"

Lips twitching, RJ bowed. "Again, you become the master."

Fran flushed and Lily grinned.

He shook a finger at them. "But if I'm going to rest, I'll take that chicken soup."

"Coming right up, boss," Lily said.

The women clattered back down the steps, leaving a bemused RJ alone again. Shaking his head, he made his way toward his room to follow instructions. Somehow, in the face of such friends, everything seemed a bit brighter.

\--end--


End file.
